


соленый пес

by Kotyatin



Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Cooking, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Experimental Style, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other, Polyamory, RN9, Sick Gavin Reed, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, a cat named rachel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: бэбиситтинг для взрослых.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817
Kudos: 3





	соленый пес

**Author's Note:**

> CW: не самые графичные, но и не самые приятные описания болезни, а также упоминание и шутки про убийства, маньяков, трупы и работу коронера. + собираем бинго из "киски", "кушать" и "трусиков"!  
> RK, гэвин и найнс из полиаморного пейринга RN9, о котором можно почитать по хэштегу #RN9 в твиттере и в сборнике: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> название - отсылка к поверью, что в старину охотничьих собак натирали солью, чтобы защитить их от паразитов. так как соль была ценной, охотники натирали лишь некоторых псов. так выражение "соленый пес" и стало означать "возлюбленный" или "избранник".

гэвин выныривает из полудремы с дикой головной болью.  
морщится от первых солнечных лучей, умудряющихся пробурить черепную коробку даже через плотные шторы.  
он не слышит, но чувствует шаги, все ближе и ближе они, все тише. ненавистная эта осторожность сейчас, к сожалению, необходима, и это изводит тоже.  
у найнса светло-желтые носки с голубыми мордашками щенков, рабочие брюки и пиджак. у найнса прохладные пальцы. гэвин ежится, дергается и отстраняется от того, как неожиданно бросает в озноб от малейшего касания. найнс нежный. осторожный. и очень холодный.  
и стакан в потных ладонях ледяной и таблетки горькие, и как-то совсем не хочется быть никем, только если комком из одеял, то и дело пытающимся приткнуться куда-то, где тепло.  
найнс целует гэвина в лоб, в нос. мягко, по-кошачьи так. тихонько смеется на недовольное мычание и повинуется, невесомо целуя в лоб, в щеку, в губы. ведь ему что, ему болячку не передашь, а тут и химический анализ проведет, и риду приятно. телячьих нежностей не хватать будет весь день.  
а вообще еще совсем недавно гэвин бы скорее кого-нибудь загрыз, прежде чем позволил бы найнсу одному пойти за них работать. и не из беспокойства или заботы, а из недоверия. неприязни. брр. девятка послушно ходил с трекером в аптеку и продуктовый, затаривался и немедля возвращался, не прерываясь даже на подкорм своих любимых пташек, бродячих щенят да драных кошек.  
а сейчас. ну, не на балконе же ему торчать, изображая вешалку, пока гэвин тут сопли развозит по всей квартире. у них любовь страшная, но не настолько, чтобы всем вместе скучать.  
найнс почему-то совершенно забывает напомнить, какие таблетки гэвину пить днем, в каком количестве, где они могут лежать. он только совсем чуть-чуть хмурится, скользнув взглядом по лицу рида. какого бы тот ни был мнения о своей внешности, сейчас все, кажется, раз в сто хуже, иначе бы найнс так не беспокоился.  
"не геройствуй," тихая просьба найнса регистрируется салютом из искр и болезненного скрежета. ох.  
"не буду," успевает прохрипеть гэвин, борясь с диким желанием отрубиться.  
пару минут он лежит в тишине, нарушаемой лишь сопением кошки и далеким шумом просыпающегося города. гэвин лениво вспоминает, что другие люди делают во время болезни, и останавливается на том, что они, наверное, едят суп и смотрят мультики. гэвин хмыкает про себя и укутывается теплее, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в алый и очень болезненный сон.

встать приходится через какое-то дикое количество времени, за которое солнце уже как-то успело оказаться слишком высоко. гэвин слышит зов природы, ведущий к ванной. до нее приходится добираться почти что ползком, обернувшись одеялом, будто какой-нибудь раненый революционер с флагом на баррикадах. в этом подвиге его поддерживает кошка, за компанию направляющаяся за ним, хвост трубой. слушать, как она скребется в дверь и орет, пока он ссыт, риду совершенно не хочется.  
в зеркале гэвина встречает основательно помятое выражение лица, четвертый день не знавшего бритвы, нормального сна и питания. рид с некоей приятной теплотой осознает, что собственное воображение ему бессовестно врет, так как в нем он выглядит ровно точно так же всегда. значит, в обычные дни он чуть красивее. это даже льстит.  
на стиральной машинке разложены: чистое белье, майка и штаны. вероятно, кокетливый намек, что от него уже начинает вонять опоссумом, коим он был в прошлой жизни, да и в этой тоже. надевать все это как-то жалко, потому что он не чувствует себя достаточно чистым, но помыться тоже не вариант, можно запросто свернуть шею. рэйчел достаточно умная кошка, но в службу спасения она не позвонит. гэвин обтирается водой из-под крана, шипя от того, какая же она ледяная, какая ледяная раковина, одежда, воздух, как же ему хреново.  
ну, зато его уже хотя бы не тянет обнимать тазик, а голова не напоминает налившийся кровью воздушный шар.  
жар с ломотой проще пережить, эти ребята куда хуже содранных в мясо коленок, порезов, ожогов. пулевых ранений и то противнее. там ты не знаешь, подохнешь ли. а тут вот как хреново: точно смертью не грозит, только лежать в лежку надо неделю. кошмарное дело. совсем не для рида это.  
в шкафчике для лекарств обнаруживаются все те же антидепрессанты, которые гэвину уже выдали, а еще бесполезная вата и новая упаковка бритв. бриться сейчас, когда из рук валятся полотенца со штанами, риду тоже не хочется, так что он показывает отражению язык и шкафчик закрывает. рэйчел лениво моргает в молчаливом одобрении, усевшись на крышке унитаза. в голове что-то стучит тихо. нужно отыскать таблетки, но эта задача кажется невыполнимой.  
поход обратно в спальню заканчивается провалом: подкашиваются ноги. а подкашиваются они в сторону дивана, и рид благодарен своей железной выдержке и выносливости, потому что без них весь дом бы услышал, как он падает мордой в пол. диван ловит клубок из одеял с начинкой из гэвина рида в свои продавленные объятия. кошка сочувственно устраивается у ног. кошка передумывает насчет сочувствия и смачно кусает гэвинов палец. гэвин сдавленно ойкает. гэвин опять отключается.  
он определенно проспит все мультики.

проходит... судя по солнцу, около получаса. кокон из одеял приобрел свойства репчатого лука и за этот непродолжительный отрезок времени оброс двумя пледами. мало того, что жарко, так еще и дико странно. еще страннее, что его кто-то отчетливо зовет по имени и пытается растолкать. гэвин бы не удивился, что разбойница рэйчел, изголодавшись по паштету и любви, обучилась человеческой речи, но голос точно RK. RK, у которого аврал, так что раньше он прийти никак не может. да рид бы услышал и ключи, и приветственное мурлыканье.  
так что гэвин, решив, что это сон, только расплывается в наиглупейшей улыбке. воображаемый RK очень ласков и зовет его по имени, что весьма приятно и не больно, и так гэвин только и рад скоротать с ним время, пока не придут настоящие RK и найнс и не уложат его поудобнее в прохладную постель. а то как-то жарче и жарче, а еще ломит шею. помимо всего остального.  
RK удается поднять его в положение "полулежа", чтобы так же придирчиво осмотреть ридову помятую физиономию. подает таблетки и стакан воды. рид проглатывает лекарства и осушает стакан так, будто во рту у него филиал пустыни гоби. RK кивает и улыбается. гэвин зачем-то тоже улыбается, будто они оба рады чему-то или разделили сейчас одну из своих любимых шуток. RK подается вперед, чтобы вернуть гэвину горизонтальность, но тот воспринимает желаемое за действительное и валит андроида на себя. хочется обниматься. немного еще хочется трахаться почему-то, но нежностей - больше.  
"тшш, тигр," шепчет RK, усмехнувшись тихонько гэвину в плечо. вздохнув как-то слишком сладко, он не отстраняется сразу, остается ненадолго в цепкой хватке, позволяет себя целовать и целует в ответ. совсем как-то мягко. совсем не так, как всегда.  
он почти мурлычет, когда пальцы гэвина касаются его затылка и надавливают, заставляют выгнуться и податься ближе. RK улыбается так ярко, что это почти прерывает их поцелуй. трется щекой, тычется носом, словно бы скучал по этому целую вечность. и смотрит так, будто не верит, что все налаживается у них.  
"картина маслом… муж умирает от температуры тридцать шесть и девять," неловко шутит гэвин. потому что у RK во взгляде абсолютная любовь и преданность, он не скрывает это за ухмылками, а рид к этому не привык еще. ну, что любят.  
RK ничего не отвечает, только жмурится лениво, довольный. гэвин уже понял, что никакой это не сон, но опасения, что, стоит ему моргнуть, все это исчезнет, еще витают в подсознании где-то. они, конечно, никогда не уходят. такой уж он, гэвин.  
и рид хочет сказать RK что-то вроде "побудь со мной", но, после всех этих обниманий, в голове крутится только "сядь мне на лицо" и еще какие-то нечленораздельные звуки. в таком делириумном тумане, ясно, можно сознание потерять раньше достижения эрекции, но чувство все равно приятное, теплое. стандартная реакция организма, который хочет размножаться, движимый страхом смерти, что ли. ну, или гэвин просто привык трахаться в любом состоянии. что немного грустно.  
"разогреть тебе что-нибудь?" вдруг поднимает голову RK. надеется.  
"давай," соглашается рид. что-нибудь съесть он попытается, пусть живот ноет вовсе не от голода.  
RK медленно сползает с него, аккуратно, чтобы не двинуть пяткой кошке и не наступить коленом риду на пах.  
на RK только чокер, растянутая футболка и трусики.  
рид зажмуривается.  
риду пизда.  
и если бы в том смысле.  
слышно, как RK ставит тарелку, нажимает пару кнопок. микроволновка приглушенно гудит. RK что-то мурлычет про себя, пока суп катается на карусели.  
RK слишком заботливый, а гэвин слишком неуклюжий, так что лучше бы ему опередить доставку обеда до дивана, помыть руки и доползти до кухни, чтобы не пришлось убирать суп с покрывала.  
член только пару раз дал о себе знать, но передвигаться приходится все равно с трудом: рэйчел мертвой хваткой повисла на штанине.  
"она голодная, кажись," как-то совершенно жалко объясняет гэвин RK.  
взлетевшие брови андроида на место не возвращаются долго. он даже откладывает в сторону свою книгу, которой был так занят, наверное, что и звука не подал утром.  
по сигналу микроволновки они оба вздрагивают и тянутся к дверце, чуть не столкнувшись по дороге. RK снова смеется. несмотря на то, что он не обряжен под главную героиню "my immortal" и не вскрывает своих любимых утопленников, у RK, кажется, замечательное настроение.  
для рэйчел как всегда роскошные яства. сегодня вот, утиный паштет пакетированный. а у гэвина попроще: на обед остатки макарон и салат из холодильника, а еще стакан апельсинового сока. наверное, это должно вызывать ностальгию по детству и прогулам школы, но не то чтобы дома был весь этот семейный уют, а гэвин не то чтобы часто болел. или вообще был ребенком.  
и у гэвина на языке вертится вопрос, зачем RK этот бэбиситтинг для взрослых, как ему это может нравиться, но в ответ будет правда, а ее услышать он как-то не готов. так что рид выбирает путь воина: закрывает рот и ест суп.  
"кушай," голос у RK очень тихий и ужасно, просто невыносимо ласковый.  
удивительно все же они ладят: весь день могут провести в объятиях, но порой глотки друг другу готовы перегрызть, как бешеные псы. ну, а в постели они - воплощение выражения "собака собаку ест".  
спрашивать, что RK делает среди бела дня дома, как-то странно и очень неправильно. ну, спустился с небес ангел, бросил препарировать старушек с ручкой от утюга в черепушке, пришел разогревать тебе обед. сиди и радуйся. вот гэвин и сидит. и в суп улыбается.  
"тебе лучше?" спрашивает RK. он присаживается рядом, ноги под себя подобрав. гэвина школа.  
"ага. но так уже было, а потом по новой."  
"хочешь чайник поставлю?"  
"чай?"  
"чай. кофе нельзя."  
покривившись для вида, гэвин соглашается на чай. с мятой. и с сахаром. и крепкий. RK весело щурится, но делает все так, как желает больной.  
а потом, кажется, окончательно увлекшись игрой в доктора, - ох, если бы этой, - андроид склоняется ко лбу рида и припадает губами. совсем как это делают любящие семьи в каких-нибудь ситкомах.  
"диагноз: горячий мужик," заявляет RK, для пущего эффекта сдвинув брови. "скоро совсем пройдет."  
"не будешь больше колоть?"  
услышав едва скрываемую опаску в голосе рида, RK осторожно ерошит тому волосы, прошептав туда решительное и утешающее, "нет".  
"круто."  
чая остается совсем мало, меньше глотка, и там приторно. но рид все равно подносит кружку к губам. неловко. и щеки пылают не от жара.  
"я тебя люблю," в шестой раз произносит RK.  
гэвин едва заметно кивает.  
и повисает тишина странная, но такая уже привычная. будто нужно что-то сказать еще, но оба знают, что это вовсе необязательно.  
и подло это, несправедливо, что RK знает, а гэвину удобно так.  
а ведь у RK по плечам прыгают солнечные зайчики.  
и он такой чудесный.  
"может, помочь тебе чем?" поерзав и прокашлявшись как-то слишком уж громко, наконец спрашивает рид.  
смекнув, что гэвину осточертело валяться без дела, а это значит заметное улучшение, RK немного смягчается. лениво потягивается.  
"это для бобби," кивает он на тарелку с выпечкой, прикрытую салфеткой. "ужасно не хватает сладостей. не детская больница, а какая-то колония. бедный ребенок."  
а, если в голосе у RK такое беспокойство, то дело неотложное и требует максимальной концентрации. и гэвин оправдает это доверие, несмотря на все отвлекающие, - кружевные! кружевные!, - факторы.  
"байкерская служба доставки! доставим пирожные на скорости ветра," театрально провозглашает рид, потому что знает, от этого у RK видны ямочки на щеках, морщинки у уголков глаз.  
"я быстрее," улыбается RK. а потом им будто овладевает внутренний профессионал, и он, посерьезнев, добавляет, "да. тебе нужно будет их подержать, только и всего. и фартук надеть."  
фартук бесцеремонно приземляется риду на колени, и напрочь отказывается подчиняться, всеми своими завязочками протестуя против бантика. или, на худой счет, даже узелка. покряхтев с минуту, гэвин признает поражение под снисходительное молчание андроида.  
"давай помогу. вот так," шепчет RK где-то у него над ухом.  
будто, господи, прекрасно знает, что творит, андроид слишком долго возится с завязками, прильнув грудью к ридовой спине. и гэвин, мать его, надеется, что у него не такие красные уши, как кажется.  
а потом RK достает кондитерский мешок. ставит узенькую насадку красного цвета.  
вручает гэвину ложку и большую миску с жидким белым кремом.  
невозмутимо и с отточенным профессионализмом растягивает мешок и говорит, "теперь накладывай крем. только осторожно".  
невероятно сладким голосом, какой бывает у красоток в рекламе или во влажных фантазиях под лошадиной дозой обезбола.  
и гэвин берет ложку.  
и гэвин накладывает в мешочек крем.  
радуется, что штаны у него просторные.  
и смотрит, как это пыточное орудие наполняется белой густой жидкостью, которая, сука, еще капает из шприца, течет, бежит у RK по пальцам.  
бледным, безупречным рукам, которые так волшебно контрастируют с грубыми загорелыми лапищами рида.  
настоящее издевательство.  
перед глазами мелькает сначала любимый мем "нет киски - кушай пирожные", а потом домашнее порно, которое на подкорку всегда записано. то, в котором семьдесят процентов занимает найнс, вылизывающий RK рот, а тридцать - это заполошное "в меня!", закатившиеся глаза и мотающаяся из стороны в сторону голова RK.  
именно этот момент RK выбирает, чтобы погрузить палец с кремом себе в рот.  
у гэвина темнеет в глазах.  
гэвин чуть не теряет сознание.  
гэвин уморительно прокусывает губу.  
тупой, тупой, невыносимый, тупой хорни гэвин.  
гэвин попал в юмористический мультик для взрослых, и из него не выбраться.  
RK вкладывает в руку гэвина румяную булочку и говорит держать нежнее, она ведь очень мягкая. гэвин надеется, что он говорит "да" или вообще молчит, а не стонет и не гыгыкает как бабуин.  
RK невозмутим и не видит, кажется, бабуина, поэтому рид позволяет себе успокоиться.  
"жаль, сохраниться перед этим нельзя," нервно хихикает гэвин.  
"все у тебя получается," довольно хмыкает RK.  
и без предупреждения тычется насадкой в одно из пористых отверстий в булочке. и сжимает в руках мешок.  
гэвина начинает нехило так колотить.  
когда крем заполняет булочку полностью, RK отстраняется. из отверстия вытекает немного белого крема.  
RK спрашивает, все ли с гэвином в порядке. RK выгибает бровь, возвышаясь над ним охренительно горячо. гэвин кивает несколько раз.  
пытка продолжается.  
экзекуция с кремпаем повторяется еще девять раз, пока не заканчиваются булочки. гэвин невесело думает, что еще столько раз он не сможет.  
мозг услужливо собирает мозаику из "трусиков", "киски" и "покушать", разражаясь эндорфино-дофамино-серотониновым фейерверком. гэвин, кажется, даже видит эти искры, из глаз посыпавшиеся.  
они определенно не будут трахаться на кухне, пытается одернуть он себя, и вообще не будут, точно не сейчас, точно не в таком состоянии. кухня, тем более, вообще место чуть ли не священное. радоваться надо, что, после того инцидента с недопекшимся суфле и открытой духовкой, его сюда вообще пускают, в этот сладкий мир марципановых заек с мастичными морковками.  
ну, еще был случай, когда гэвин сказал, что хуй еще в качестве скалки можно использовать. так что совсем удивительно, что он здесь.  
а RK, кажется, сменил уже гнев на милость. и даже перестал выглядеть, как издерганная официантка на раздаточной, едва завидев рида на своей священной земле.  
"найнс обещал помочь, как вернется, но мы с тобой отличная команда. теперь им нужно постоять, остыть. и тебе тоже, помощник. дальше я сам," щебеча, RK тянется за вторым подносом с эклерами.  
и гэвин может поклясться, что RK все же извернулся, чтобы шлепнуть его по заднице.

придя в себя, гэвин обнаруживает их уже на диване. RK скучающе прислонился щекой к спинке дивана и бездумно накручивает на палец длинную свою челку.  
"спи, спи," едва слышно шепчет он. "отдыхай."  
еще полчаса они проводят в молчании. но оно, как и многие часы их бессловесных бесед, - приятное.  
только вот RK долго на месте рассиживаться, гэвин знает, нельзя. а то буря будет.  
поэтому он любопытствует, будто бы невзначай, "не смотришь свою передачу?"  
лицо у RK всего на мгновение приобретает восхищенное выражение. но он заметно одергивает себя. а это вообще не дело.  
"там будет про подражателей зодиака. ничего интересного."  
"да включи, ты что," настаивает рид. "мне не мешает."  
подумав, RK позволяет себе робко улыбнуться, выуживает из-за подушки пульт, включает программу.  
"я тихонько," обещает он.  
у RK страшная жажда ко всему, что можно утрамбовать в сорокаминутный эпизод с яркими картинками и захватывающей музыкой. в это число входят и какие-то документалки про животный мир, и телешоу, в которых парочка ведущих скорее заняты шутками-мишутками, нежели расследованиями знаменитых убийств.  
гэвин утыкается носом RK в живот и закрывает глаза, убаюканный рассказами, с которыми знаком еще с академии. слабо кивает на каждый восхищенный комментарий андроида, дорвавшегося наконец-то до телевизора. слушает, как тихо смеется его удивительный RK, позабавленный тупой шуточкой, как мерно щелкает что-то у него в груди в такт человеческому пульсу, часто-часто. рэйчел бесцеремонно устраивается у него на боку, недовольная занятым местом на коленях RK. она недолго остается в обиде: начинает мурлыкать как трактор. лечит любовью.  
в комнате уже очень темно, и по стенам пробегают отсветы от экрана, создавая волшебное, домашнее совсем ощущение.  
и так на свидание это похоже. а был ли гэвин вообще на свидании с ним? хороший вопрос.  
исправляться надо.  
RK потягивается к столику и выуживает из-под журнала флакончики любимого лака, противно пахнущего. аккуратно красит ноготки один за другим в нежно-голубой, пастельно-розовый, белый с блестяшками, снова розовый, снова голубой, и все это сопровождается забавно высунутым от сосредоточенности языком. закончив, RK гордо показывает риду свое творение и зарабатывает поцелуй в ладонь. передача бормочет что-то совсем тихо.  
"думаешь, разгадают когда-нибудь последний этот шифр?" вдруг лениво спрашивает гэвин.  
RK только фыркает.  
"там очередной отзыв на «экзорциста», ничего нового," скучающим тоном роняет RK.  
гэвин даже поднимается на локте, чтобы спросить, "серьезно?"  
"тшш. я шучу," шикает андроид. и, помолчав с добрых полминуты, загадочно шепчет, "или нет?"  
ведущие прощаются с аудиторией скучающих домохозяек и любопытных андроидов-криминалистов, а потом телевизор начинает что-то кричать голосом знаменитой драг квин.  
гэвин отстраненно думает, как странно, ведь это шоу показывают по субботам, и даже бормочет, "чего это они?"  
"сегодня суббота," бросает RK, слишком увлеченный передачей.  
гэвин хмыкает. оказывается, он болеет даже дольше, чем казалось. хорошо, что самое страшное он проспал. и еще проспит.  
"разбудишь, когда найнс придет?"  
но RK только качает головой. только укрывает гэвина теплее.  
"нет, малыш," и, едва слышно, снова, "люблю."

а, когда найнс все же придет, перед ним предстанет самая милая из всех картин, что ему приходилось видеть. они будут спать, прижавшись друг к другу на тесном диване. RK - щекой к груди гэвина , а рид - обняв андроида так крепко.  
он подойдет к ним тихо-тихо, на цыпочках. мягко разбудит RK, чтобы не испугать, встретится с ним взглядами, улыбнется нежно ему в ответ. вздохнув, отправится на кухню и выпьет тириума после тяжелого дня.  
а затем свернется в кресле возле дивана, чтобы охранять их и их любовь.  
дома, где все хорошо.


End file.
